The invention concerns an objective lens holding arrangement for a microfilm reader, wherein the objective lens is mounted in a cylindrical holding tube which is connected with an adjusting ring by means of a cam mechanism. An angular displacement of the adjusting ring effects an adjustment along the optical axis of the objective lens which corresponds to an axial displacement of the objective lens with respect to the holding tube.
There are already known objective lens holding arrangements of the afore-described type wherein the objective lens tube is threadably adjustably mounted in the objective lens holder or the objective lens tube is mounted in a helical groove of said holder, whereby the focusing of the microfiche to be projected by the objective lens is effected by turning the objective lens tube which causes an axial displacement of the objective lens tube relative to the objective lens holder.